Space Naga
The Space Naga are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the proud lineage of the vaunted Ultramarines during the 23rd Founding, known as the 'Sentinel Founding'. They were created under the dispensation of the High Lords of Terra as a Successor Chapter of the well-organized, highly venerated Scions of Guilliman in order to fulfill the additional defence of the Eastern Fringe against the Forces of Chaos from the Warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom, the emergent Tau Empire, the tendrils of encroaching Hive Fleets, and marauding Ork WAAAGH! fleets. Under commendation from the Ultramarines' Chapter Master Marneus Augustus Calgar, the Space Naga was given control of the system known as the Indravari System, a system consisting of three planets. The Chapter has become widely known for their psychic defence veil, known as the 'Gautam Veil', that protects the Indravari System from invading xenos or Chaos alike. Space Naga Astartes are known for their extensive use of psyker-infused melee weaponry which is capable of absorbing souls of daemonic entities, as well as possessing a large quantity of grav weaponry - from the simple grav pistol to the long lost Horus Heresy technology of the mobile platform, Rapier grav cannon. Chapter History The Space Naga history dates back over four millennia earlier when the High Lords of Terra called for the raising of the 23rd Founding, also known as the 'Sentinel Founding', which occurred in the latter part of M37. The reputation of Lexicanium Indravarman in casting down the notorious Chaos Sorcerer Malrak the Unbroken (who had terrorising the Arandis Sector) and sent him screaming back into the warp, brought much honour to the Ultramarines and the Imperium. Due to his exemplary deeds to the Chapter and to the Imperium, Lexicanium Indravarman was given the honour of commanding a newly raised Successor Chapter. Furthermore, this newly created Chapter was also granted the lordship of a recently discovered planetary system which consisted of three jungle planets and a star, which had been named the Indravari System. The Space Naga were created at the express order of the High Lords of Terra in order to counter a myriad of threats along the Eastern Fringe, specifically, the Forces of Chaos which often raided Imperial worlds from the warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom. They were also charged with defending this volatile region of the galaxy from the emergent Tau Empire which continued to encroach upon Imperial territory, as well as forming part of a bulwark of Chapters to defend the Imperium from the all-consuming Hive Fleets of the Tyranids. The newly Founded Chapter was initially raised from the hardy gene-stock of the people of the Indravari System. They were found to be free of Chaotic taint and genetic mutation and possessed a extreme adherence to the Imperial Cult, although in a more debased and primitive form. The well organized chapter and strong adherence of the Codex Astartes has become deeply ingrained within the traits of the Space Naga themselves. Alongside their well-known allies, the Storm Zealots, the Space Naga are unusually concerned with civilian casualties compared to most other Adeptus Astartes Chapters and fervently believe that one of their most important duties is to protect the lives of the Emperor of Mankind's innocent subjects wherever and whenever possible. Their concern for protecting the lives of the innocent can be seen in the construction of the so-called Gautam Veil throughout the worlds of the Indravari System - a psychic veil that protects its citizens from the dark forces of the Immaterium and make these worlds undetectable from xenos raiders. The Astartes of the Space Naga venerate the Emperor as the Maharaja, an archaic Terran title gifted to the rulers of the ancient kingdom of India. The Chapter believe that they are the avatars of the Emperor's fury and throughout the millennia of their existence, they have been the righteous instruments of the Emperor's wrath and manifestation of His fury. Chapter Home World Indravari System The Indravari System is located at the Herzavar Sector, on the trailward edge of the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum. This system consists of three planets and a yellow star. Indravari I is an agri-world with a population of nearly 8 million people, where exotic spices that originated from Terra and other planets are cultivated within a massive world-wide plantation. Indravari II is a verdant jungle world where lush tropical trees grow and exotic beasts roam the planet. This world possesses a population of nearly 16 million. The great waterfalls of Mahram and towering cliffs of Khatmand have become an attractive tourist sights for Imperial patricians, nobles and even planetary governments. Indravari II is also home to many cities and villages where the Space Naga recruit the best potential Aspirants. The citizens of the Indravari System, the Indravarians, have a high tolerance towards both abhumans and psykers which are mostly shunned amongst the common citizenry of the Imperium. Many psykers are well-trained in ashrams, guided by their gurus in practicing meditations and chanting mantras that glorify the Maharajah (the Emperor of Mankind) and the ancestral spirits of the Indravarians. Tropical heat and lush verdant jungle also covers Indravari III with the exception of the additional existence of swamps, bogs, and reclusive feral tribes that always fight among each other. Indravari III's harsh environment and tribal wars make such a world an ideal recruiting ground for the Adeptus Astartes. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Space Naga are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, potential recruits from the local PDF regiments, sons from Indravarian Nobilities, street vermin, and even underground gangs. Among the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, psychic potential infused, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and a psychotic-level killer instinct. The Aspirants will run into many tests and training with additional mastery of meditation and survivals. The final test for the Aspirants is to travel deep into the mines of Indravari III or II where they must gather a full sack of Katranite, a mineral that is highly-prized among the Space Naga as a raw material for forging their psychically-infused weapons which are capable of absorbing souls of the Immaterium. The mines are filled with deadly traps and infested with gargantuan man-eating bat-like creatures called the Chamgadad. If the Aspirant succeeds in one of these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will continue to serve the Chapter as a Chapter Serf, and are treated most humanely and with the utmost respect by their transhuman masters. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts Dvaravati Crusade (801-806.M41) Dargosa Crusade (Unknown Date.M41) Indravari War (999.M41) Tarradin Campaign (999.M41) The Tarradin Campaign is one of the bloodiest unrecorded campaign in the Imperial History. The conflict started when a renegade Tau fleet are committing atrocities by carpet bombing many Imperial planets. Among them were Jeras, Wojtyla, Texxus, and Attila, causing death toll for nearly millions. Tarradin system consist of nine planets, four moons, and an asteroid belt and as their prelude to the Third Sphere Expansions, the Tau Empire had successfully capture the Tarradin system from the Imperium rename it Tro'dan system. In response the Imperium sent five Space Marine Chapters and three Imperial Guard Regiment to recapture the system from the hands of xeno empire. The five Space Marine Chapters are the Space Naga,Thousand Blades, Storm Zealots, Spectral Wolves, and Gulf Hawks. The three Imperial Regiments that were sent to Tarradin were the 89th Panther Kavalier, the Armageddon 117th Steel Legion, and the 209th Texxus Rangers. This forces are sworn to liberate Tarradin from the alien empire to prevent the Third Sphere Expansion. The campaign begin when the Spectral Wolves under command of Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson and the entire regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier made planet- fall upon Tarradin II. In just few hours later, the Gulf Hawks 3rd and 6th Company under leadership of Captain Michel Harland and Captain Tuskegee made planet fall deep within the enemy fort. In a few weeks, Tarradin II were liberated and many Tau outposts, garrisons, and research stations were destroyed. Soon the Tarradin II fortified moons, the Polux V and Engra III were liberated by the 209th Texxus Rangers and the Gulf Hawks. While the Auxiliary forces were put to the sword in the void by the Thousand Blades 2nd Company fleet under leadership of captain Zymierski and Librarian Bhattia of the Space Naga 4th Company. Meanwhile on a planet nearby the Tarradin System, M'keros. The Storm Zealot 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Company alongside the Thousand Blades 4th, 7th, and 8th Company in retaliation, virus bomb the whole planet, killing the entire alien population in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. Planet M'keros were depopulated and it will take more than a few years for such planet to be naturally decontaminated. Successfully led a preemptive strike against the Tau, the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades return to Tarradin System, landing on recently liberated Tarradin IV and prepared themselves to fight the vast Tau reinforcements led by Commander Fire Spear. Through Commander Fire Spear's brilliant tactics, the Tau flanking detachment had successfully recapture Tarradin V. Just as the two forces are met in the midst of battle at the ash planet of Tarradin IV, a Tyranid Hive Fleet had been sighted at Tarradin IX killing every Tau forces and force the Tau Commander to immediately focus their armies back at the icy world. In a sudden surprise assault within an ancient temple of Tarradin IV, a horde of Khorne Berzerkers, Plague Marines, and Chaos Cultists began to poured forth, killing every guardsman and Space Marines alike. Captain Harland decide to initiate tactical retreat back to the moon of Zatros. The Chaos warband were led non other by Chaos Lord Abe Farren and Karazor the Butcher, both sought to sacrifice the whole system and its inhabitants for Chaos Undivided. Another trouble began to appeared, on the orbits of Tarradin VIII, a vast Necron fleet from the Nautekh dynasty had arrived led non other than Phaeron Tutmoteph who sought to claim a shard of C'tan that located deep within the catacombs of desert world of Tarradin VIII. In response, a webway gates long unused suddenly flickered to life and an mass Aeldari army from four different craftworld poured forth in order to vanquish the Necrons and destroy the forces of destruction. The Imperium facemore than what they expect. Through formation of the newly form Eastern Council that consist of leaders and commanders, they sought to eradicate every forces that challenge the Imperium. The Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades are agreed to contribute half of their chapter to win the system from xenos and daemons alike. The Eastern Council sworn in the name of the Emperor of Mankind that while the heretics, daemons, and xenos roam Tarradin there can be no peace, and there is only war. Chapter Organisation The Space Naga adheres closely to the Codex Astartes, but their insignia and command structure vary somewhat in structure and use. Most notably, the conventions of title and nomenclature used by the Chapter are of marked difference from the Codex. Ancient varna (caste) ranks that originated on the Chapter's home world of Indravari II are traditionally appended to the nomenclature of the Space Naga's command structure. Also of note is the Chapter's tradition of maintaining powerful psykers in its ranks, due in no small part to the recruits they adopt from their home world and the two other planets in the Indravari System, whose populations possess an unusually high frequency of the psyker mutation. Command Ranks *''Nagaraja'' (Chapter Master) - Indravarian term for 'King of the Nāga', and one of the primal beings of creation. The Space Naga use this term when referring to their Chapter Master. *''Rarhma'' (Captain) *''Rarhma'' Prima (Primaris Captain) *''Subedar'' (Sergeant) Specialist Ranks *''Brahmin Raj'' (Chief Librarian) - Indravarian term for 'high priest', the chief protector of all sacred knowledge. This term is used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Chief Librarian. *''Brahmin'' (Librarian) - Indravarian term for those priests that act as protectors of sacred learning across generations. This term is used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Librarians. *''Dharmikah Raj'' (Reclusiarch) - Indravarian term for 'high judge'; the Space Naga equivalent of their Chapter's Reclusiarch. *''Dharmikah'' (Chaplain) - Indravarian term for 'judge', these are the Chapter's equivalent of a Chaplain. *''Ayurvedic'' (Apothecary) - Indravarian term for 'life-knowledge practitioner' which is associated with those who practice the ancient art of healing and medicine. This is used by the Space Naga when referring to the Chapter's Apothecaries. Specialist Formations *''Pārisadāh'' (Honour Guard) - Indravarian term for 'honoured assembly', used by the Space Naga when referring to those Veteran Marines who act as the personal guard of the Nagaraja. Line Formations *''Nagavanshi'' (Veteran Marine) - An Indravarian term for 'nāga-descent' or 'snake born', ancient traditions state that these elite warriors are descended from the mythical Naga tribes whose origins can be found in ancient Indravarian scriptures. *''Kshatriya'' (Tactical Marine) - One of the four traditional varna ('social orders') of Indravar. This term means 'warrior elite', whose role is to protect society by fighting in wartime and governing in peacetime. A term utilised by the Space Naga when referring to the warriors of their Chapter. *''Vidyutanshi'' (Assault Marine) - An Indrivarian term for 'flash of lightning', used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Assault Marines. *''Agnivanshi'' (Devastator Marine) - An Indrivarian term which means 'born of fire'. This is used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Devastator Marines. *''Vimanananshi'' (Pilot) *''Sthagati'' (Scout Marine) - An Indravarian term for 'hidden one', used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Scout Marines. *''Yuvani'' (Aspirant) - An Indravarian term for 'young one', used by the Space Naga when referring to their Chapter's Aspirants. Order of Battle The Space Naga are organised into Kula or 'clans' (Battle Companies) of 100 Battle-Brothers, with specific roles in keeping with the directives of the Codex Astartes. Cases of inconsistency with its tenets are generally only due to the high rate of turnover among the Chapter's membership. Due to the Chapter's sustainment of such a high rate of casualties and aggressive recruitment practices, they are not always capable of fielding enough Battle-Brothers to keep all ten companies filled. At times, the Chapter has transferred members between companies so that one can be despatched for an engagement while another undergoes resupply and retraining. Though members often view an assignment to resupply with disdain, most verbally accept its necessity, while simultaneously attempting to transfer to another company before it is deployed on a combat mission. These clans are further subdivided into ten shakhas or 'branches' (Squads) of ten battle-brothers each. These 'branches' can be further subdivided into a khamp or 'twig' (Demi-Squad) of 5 battle-brothers. Combat Doctrine Like their forefathers, the Ultramarines, the Space Naga rely on the holy dictates of the Codex Astartes, proving that they are an excellent in all fields of warfare - excelling at melee, ranged and armoured assaults. Their tactics are in keeping with those prescribed in the Codex and only waver in situations where Roboute Guilliman's doctrine encourages innovation. Because of this work's comprehensive and pragmatic teachings, this is seldom a problem. Even by adhering to the Codex in the strictest fashion possible, the Space Naga sacrifice little flexibility. They remain more than capable of responding effectively to any known opponent and of adapting quickly to the abilities of a novel one. What sets the Space Naga apart from most other Chapters is their possession of large amounts of grav weaponry and Katranite, which is used to make their psychically-infused weapons that are capable of absorbing daemonic souls of the Immaterium. The Katranite weaponry is usually only wielded among the Chapter's more senior personnel, with the exception of line Astartes and Scout Marines. These weapons take the form of a heavy round-headed mace to exotically crafted, sharpened blades. The Chapter's extensive forges on their home world of Indravar II work tirelessly to keep the Space Naga supplied and to make good on battlefield losses as they occur. The capacity of their armouries are such that they are not only to keep pace with the Chapter's aggressive nature, but are also able to manufacture and maintain some of the rarer battle machines available to the Adeptus Astartes, such as Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armour in noteworthy numbers as well as their grav weaponry. The Space Naga are also known as defensive builders. Utilising the power of local psykers and the Chapter's librarians they have constructed the formidable a psychic veil defence system known as the Gautam Veil. These satellite array devices are connected across the various regions of the planets of the Indravari System, which create an invisible shield that protect them from both Chaos invasion and keeps their system hidden from xenos fleet - be they Eldar corsairs, Ork fleets or ravenous Tyranid Hive Fleets. The Space Naga do not possess Centurion Warsuits like their kind from the cousin Chapter, the Storm Zealots, nor do they possess power weapons, such as power fists, like the noble and stalwart Silverbacks Chapter. The Space Naga are one of the few Space Marine Chapters that does possess six vehicles of a rare example of a relic Fellblade super heavy tank mounted with an advanced Accelerator Cannon as its primary armament. Chapter Gene-Seed Being descended from the Ultramarines, the Space Naga's gene-seed was created from one of purest of all the Primarchs and shows no sign of corruption or mutation. The only physical abnormality registered is that nearly most of the Space Naga Astartes possess a nightvision orange - colored pupil, able to see well in a darkness. Notable Space Naga *'Nagaraja' Aditya Gupte - 'The Sixth and Current Chapter Master of the Space Naga, the current wielder of legendary Katranite Force Spear ''"Murugan" *'''Nagaraja Vikram Aditya - The Fifth Chapter Master of the Space Naga, wielder of legendary Katranite Force Spear'' "Murugan" he passed it to Captain Aditya Gupte and died during the Skabbian Heresy. *'Nagaraja Dipprasad Bahadur''' - The Forth Chapter Master of the Space Naga. *'Nagaraja Sardar Ranjit Singh' - The Third Chapter Master of the Space Naga. *'Nagaraja Babur Singh' - The Second Chapter Master of the Space Naga. *'Nagaraja Indravarman' - The first Chapter Master of the Space Naga. *'Brahmin Raj Shekar Kapoor' - The traitor Chief Librarian of the Space Naga. *'Brahmin Raj Vijay Varma' - The current Chief Librarian of the Space Naga. *'Brahmin Ramdev' - Librarian of the 3rd Company. *'Brahmin Sambadji' - Librarian of the 1st Company. *'Brahmin Sidharth Bhattia' - Librarian of the 4th Company. *'Dharmikah Raj Sidharth Mahavira' - The Current Reclusiarch of the Space Naga. *'Dharmikah Hargobind Vidhanam' - Chaplain of the 2nd Company. *'Dharmikah Sureej Bhattia' - Chaplain of the 4th Company. *'Dharmikah Harpal Govindh' - Chaplain of the 5th Company. *'Dharmikah Balram Khaur' - Chaplain of the 6th Company. *'Rarhma Biram Chandpuri' - Current Captain of the 1st Company. *'Rarhma Prima Hashoka Vashram' - Current Primaris Captain of the 2nd Company. *'Rarhma Rajaram Shivaji' - Current Captain of the 3rd Company. *'Rarhma Erasmus Chandragupte' - Current Captain of the 4th Company. *'Rarhma Indra Parashuram' - Current Captain of the 5th Company. *'Rarhma Prima Ajay Dutte' - Current Primaris Captain of the 6th Company. *'Rarhma Kumar Malhotra' - Current Captain of the 7th Company. *'Rarhma Gobindh Singh' - Current Captain of the 8th Company. *'Rarhma Vidhanam' - Previous Captain of the 8th Company, died during Indravari Wars. *'Rarhma Nakra Kobali' - Current Captain of the 9th Company. *'Rarhma Sabal Vikramaditya' - Current Captain of the 10th Company. Chapter Fleet *''Pride of Indravarman'' (Battle-Barge) *''Fist of the Maharajah'' (Battle-Barge) *''Soaring Naga'' (Battle-Barge) - This Battle-Barges has served the Chapter since it's earliest days. The Chapter also possess 6 Strike Cruisers and 8 Gladius Frigate. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Space Nagas primarily wear liberty blue coloured power armor, with vermilion orange colours on both poleyn (knee guards) and the insets of the shoulder pauldrons. The Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the chest plate and shoulder pauldron trim is gold in colour. The gold-coloured squad specialty insignia (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder pauldron, whilst the Chapter badge is painted on the left. A small gold-coloured Sanskrit numeral on the inset of the right shoulder pauldron indicates squad number. The gold-coloured Sanskrit numeral located on the left poleyn (knee guard) designates company number. Sergeants wear orange-coloured helmets while Company Captains wear white-colored helmets. Chapter Badge The Space Naga's Chapter Badge is a golden-coloured, ancient Terra mythological creature known as a Naga, a deity or class of entity or being that takes the form of a great snake on the lower portion of it's body, and humanoid on the upper portion. Often, they possess multiple arms wielding several swords. The Naga symbolises honour, strong will, discipline and courage. Relations Allies Ultramarines The Space Naga greatly honour their progenitor Chapter as well as venerating their genetic father, the Primarch Roboute Guilliman. They also revere the sacred writings of the Codex Astartes, holding in high esteem this holiest of texts as this tome was written by the hand of Guilliman himself. The Space Naga possess very close ties with the Ultramarines. Thousand Blades Hailing from the Hive World of Wojtyla, this Successor Chapter of the honourable White Scars, alongside the Space Naga and the Storm Zealots, have created a special bond of brotherhood as they all stand sentinel over the Eastern Fringe guarding it from Chaos incursions from the Maelstrom as well as the myriad of foes of that threaten Imperium. The Space Naga came to the aid of the Thousand Blades during their war against the Eldar Craftworld of Siradys in pursuit of Autarch Velendis. The Space Naga's detachment of Librarians, under the leadership of Librarian Ramdev, came to aid Third Captain Sikorski when they were ambushed by the Autarch's forces. Since then, the Space Naga have became a valuable ally to the Thousand Blades, providing information regarding xenos and have aided them in many campaigns, such as the Dargosa Crusade. Storm Zealots Hailing from the desert Mining World of Jeras, this Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists have built a strong bond of brotherhood with both the Space Naga and the Thousand Blades as all three Chapters stand as resolute guardians of the Eastern Fringe against any and all threats from either the warp anomoly known as the Maelstrom or other vicious xenos threats. Following the Indravari Wars, the Storm Zealots aided their fellow brothers-at-arms in providing the reconstruction of severely damaged defences against xenos invasion, most typically from the ravenous Tyranids. And in return, the Space Naga, through the use of the powerful prescient abilities of their Chapter's Librarians, have provided the Zealots precious intelligence regarding encroaching Tyranid hive fleets, the expansion of the Tau Empire, or the Forces of Chaos from the Immaterium. Enemies *'Forces of Chaos' - The Space Naga always prioritise their Chapter to combat the malignant forces of the Warp. The Katranite crystal melee weapons they utilize are highly effective against the daemonic as well as Chaos Space Marines, their sworn mortal enemies. Typically the Word Bearers and the Night Lords have come into conflict with the Space Naga on several occasions upon neighbouring planets surrounding the Indravari System. *'Tyranids' - The Space Naga garnered a reputation when they fought the remaining forces of Hive Fleet Behemoth during the infamous First and Second Tyrannic Wars. The splinter Hive Fleet from the scattered Hive Fleet Behemoth, codified Hive Fleet Gehenna, had invaded Indravari and since then, the Indravari System endured their first major conflict on all three protected planets. With the aid of both the Storm Zealot and the Thousand Blades, the Space Naga managed to destroy the Hive Tyrant and the Norn Queen which controlled the Hive Fleet's lesser bioforms, bringing an end to the splinter hive fleet. Since then, the Space Naga will not rest until they have purged every last tyranid bio-form in the Eastern Fringe. *'Tau Empire' - The Space Naga are always more than willing to fight any Tau invasions upon any Imperium-held worlds or systems. Their participation during both the Damocles and Nimbosa Crusade, as well as their alliance and experience with the Storm Zealots, empowers the Chapter. Though the Space Naga's aim is to eradicate any Chaos forces from the immaterium, the newborn alien empire is no exception to their wrath. *'Aeldari Craftworld Siradys' - The Aeldari of Craftworld Siradys wish to use the power of the Gautam Veil to empower their Craftworld to protect themselves from both the Tyranids and Chaos invasion. The Space Naga will give them no satisfaction, and will do whatever it takes to repel the cunning xenos away from the Indravari System and the borders of the Eastern Fringe. Notable Quotes By the Space Naga Feel free to add you own About the Space Naga Feel free to add you own Gallery File:Space_Naga_Termi.png|A Nagavanshi (Veteran Marine) of the elite 1st Kula armed with a deadly Katranite spear Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:23rd Founding